<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hopelessly Devoted by PeachyCheeks00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971596">Hopelessly Devoted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00'>PeachyCheeks00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Non-Consent, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Dubious Consent, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, King - Freeform, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Royalty, Sex, Shotacon, Size Difference, TKS, TKSMiniBang2021, TKSevents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyCheeks00/pseuds/PeachyCheeks00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Snyder needs to find a mate. He can’t endure any omega’s scent, feeling nauseas at the instant he sniffs it; what he doesn’t expect is to find a cute omega that smells just right for him. </p><p>Right for a King. And right for his Kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS Mini Bang 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hopelessly Devoted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xeno couldn’t really believe it. He felt the panic begin like a cluster of sparks that was plugging in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs while his mind was trying to replay whatever happened during the previous day.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was playing like in small motion and tears were already decorating his puffy pink cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>That morning he went out like every day. The winter time had passed in its somber majesty; having brought some skies of riched marbled greys and trees so elegant in their bare beauty. Those cold days for calmness and reflection are waning and a new energy rised. </p><p> </p><p>On that spring day, Xeno was running as usual, with different equipment under his arms, right by his side was Senku and both were giggling and laughing after making a red explosion on one of the open-market fruit stands. </p><p> </p><p>People were already shouting at them and cursing their small bodies; hating that those geeky omegas were the reason for so many mischiefs that happened in their small kingdom; there were dozens of flowers decorating the rest of the town square, coloring their world for the warmer days to come and waving in the breeze like a smile born of the cosmos-happiness in brilliant shades. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno was loving every single second of it, not even caring about his lack of stamina as Senku was also yanking his arm to keep going. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re pretty mad this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we indeed ruined Jasper’s fruit stock.” Xeno poked his tongue out at the angry crowd and Senku even threw a smoke bomb behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not our fault that we need to see how fruit explodes.” He laughed even more. “That’s their problem, we needed to see how our new explosives worked!”</p><p> </p><p>“They always work perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know! But still, it was important for us to test them.” </p><p> </p><p>Finally the townspeople didn’t feel like following them. There wasn’t much to do to be honest, and both kids were sure that Byakuya and Mr Wingfield were going to hear about their little antics. Not that they really cared about that, knowing they would only receive a small spank on their tushies and they were going to be back to their same business. </p><p> </p><p>They threw their tired bodies against the grass as there was a small forest between the town and the castle gates; the grass moved in steady waves, those long heads of golden seed as calming as harbour waves. There was something about it, their movement synchronized yet independent and their hues so close yet unique. </p><p> </p><p>And while they danced in that way, came the song of crickets and the chirps of birds content to be warmed by gentle ways. Both omegas were trying to catch their breath, looking up at the sky and even talking about the stupid cloud shapes; they both loved to argue about how incorrect the other was. </p><p> </p><p>“That looks like an elephant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have never seen an elephant!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, Xeno. It looks like one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think it looks like your mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have a mom!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p> </p><p>Both omegas removed their shoes and socks, letting their soles feel the grass and it felt so soft and warm, like a gentle tickle. </p><p> </p><p>“At what time should we go home?” Senku asked, already yawning and noticing how his belly was begging for some food. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d say in an hour or two…” Xeno was already closing his eyes, if there was no way for the crowd to be calm by their return, then he didn’t mind spending the night right there in the forest. It wouldn’t be their first time doing just that. “We can look for some berries or nuts to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t really want that.” Senku pouted. “We should really start packing some snacks if we’re running away like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re stupid enough.” The albino laughed. “We never think about that before ruining someone’s day.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stanley was already mad. He hated how everyone was trying to get involved in his life, saying that he wasn’t getting any younger and that he was in the primal age to be mating with some omega. Not that he didn’t want to, but the smell of all the concubines that their Lords give to him...was so gross that he couldn’t help but throw up at the first sniff. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t a virgin, but it was surely difficult for him to properly knot an omega that he despised with all his heart. </p><p> </p><p>That day Gen tried yet again to show him some willingful omegas, but of course every damn omega wanted to try and be his mate if that meant ruling the kingdom together. And Stanley wasn’t that picky...he just wanted one with a sweet scent so he could be by their side in peace. </p><p> </p><p>He sneaked out of the castle and laughed his ass off when noticing two small kids were ruining everyone’s day. </p><p> </p><p>The crowd was on their way to pursue them, but Stanley stopped the old man. “Here.” He said while giving some golden coins. “Is that enough to cover their mess?”</p><p> </p><p>“My King!” Jasper couldn’t believe it and quickly counted the coins. “This is too much!” </p><p> </p><p>Stanley laughed and shrugged it off. “Just let them be, they’re kids. Please rebuild your stand, I’ll be more than happy to buy some fruit from you, next time.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>And with that he continued with his lonely day outside. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley really loved to walk around the market as it bloomed upon the street as if flowers were springing from the concrete; the sun that day was a brilliant lantern, casting the everyday hues from his town into vivid glows, the kind that make the best of dreams. </p><p> </p><p>He shopped for some silly stuff. Dry meat, a golden necklace and even a jar with fresh milk; everything was inside a leather bag when he started waving goodbye to every single townsfolk; at least that day outside helped him to feel a little bit better about his weird life inside the marble fortress. </p><p> </p><p>A heir was necessary for the Kingdom, but Stanley still had to cover his nose when an omega walked by his side; the smell was unbearable, acid and bitter at the same time, making him think abour rotten food and even charcoal. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha was walking through the forest as the dusk was coming as a promise of a starlight, of those brilliant pearls of the nighttime that sat as if it was cushioned upon pure black velvet. </p><p> </p><p>That was until he stumbled against someone…</p><p> </p><p>“Damn! I’m so sorry.” Stanley said while offering his hand, chuckling a bit when he noticed the other person fell to the ground, but his cheeks puffed the instant he caught an omega scent. It was gross, like powder with rotten eggs. He swallowed hard and still helped the other to get back on his feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Jeez! Look where you walk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Xeno! Shut up, he’s the King.” Senku’s cheeks were a bit blushed as he patted his pants to get rid of the dust. “Don’t worry about it, accidents happen.” </p><p> </p><p>“Apologize to my friend!”</p><p> </p><p>“Xeno! He did apologize.” Senku was feeling so embarrassed, they were finally returning home but now his friend had to pick a fight with the goddamn King. </p><p>But Stanley didn’t answer. He didn’t even notice the second omega that was screaming at him and how could he? If his scent was nauseating; the alpha took a big inhale, wanting to be sure, even if that meant throwing up all day’s food, but no...it was sweet, pure and gratifying.</p><p> </p><p>That small omega smelled like a sweet concoction of white flowers, with small notes of bitter orange, lily and even jasmine. It was almost mouthwatering and the King was lost at words for the first time in his life. </p><p> </p><p>The two young omegas kept looking up at him, not really understanding why he was glaring at them so deeply, but Senku started feeling a little bit uncomfortable. “We need to get home, my King. See you around.” </p><p> </p><p>“See you, old man.” Xeno tried to follow his friend, but by the time he took a second step, he couldn’t move. His dark orbs open widely and he quickly turned his face back to the alpha; the King was holding his wrist, tightly and not letting go. “Hey! What’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You…” Stanley gulped hard. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you care?”</p><p> </p><p>“Xeno, answer the King!” Senku stopped on his tracks and stood right beside his friend. “Is something wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just tell me his name.” Stanley wasn’t really thinking, he just couldn’t believe that there was an omega with such a sweet scent for him to breath. It was perfect, almost impossible. </p><p> </p><p>“He…” Senku coughed a bit. “He’s Xeno Wingfield and I’m Senku Ishigami. Nice to meet you, my King, but we need to get back home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Xeno…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Let go, old creep.” Xeno tried his best in pulling his arm away from the alpha’s grasp, but it was impossible, once again hating his pathetic body weakness. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley smiled softly and yanked the omega’s arm, forcing Xeno to press his face against his chest as he embraced him tightly. “You may go home, Sir Ishigami…” The alpha chuckled softly. “But Sir Wingfield can’t go with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wh-What?” Xeno looked up, not quite believing the King’s words. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey...you can’t…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t?” Stanley was getting annoyed. “I’m the fucking King and I can do whatever I want.” With one quick movement, the alpha lifted Xeno’s body and placed him on his right shoulder as he turned on his heels to start walking towards the castle. “You can tell everyone at town that I have found my mate! You’re even invited to the wedding!” </p><p> </p><p>Senku was perhaps weaker than Xeno, so he didn’t see a point in following the alpha, even less the King itself. He just gulped hard and watched them go. He was shocked as he didn’t expect for that to happen</p><p> </p><p>Xeno kept hitting the King’s back with both fists, trying his best to be let down, but the alpha was too strong. </p><p> </p><p>The omega just saw how he was losing Senku’s sight, how the dusk was eating him alive and the castle’s walls were everything he could see. Hot tears started dripping down his cheeks; his small fists were already a little bit bruised for the constant movement, but it was impossible. The alpha wasn’t even bothered by it, he didn’t even whisper some words or anything as he was being dragged inside. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everything happened so quickly. Xeno didn’t even have time to protest. His breathing became more rapid, more shallow as he was trying to understand everything that was happening in his personal hurricane. </p><p> </p><p>People were talking all around him, mostly focusing their words at the King. Everyone was surprised that the King itself had selected an omega that no one questioned even if Xeno wanted to be there. </p><p> </p><p>He got stripped and tossed inside a tub filled with warm water. The maids were just wiping away his tears and praising the young omega. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so lucky!”</p><p> </p><p>“The King had never wanted an omega before!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be so happy here.” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno felt a huge knot inside his throat as it was impossible to stop his cries and the shock that surrounded his body was almost unbearable. </p><p> </p><p>“He can’t keep crying like that!” Gen rolled his eyes the moment he entered the bath. “His eyes are going to be all red and swollen for the ceremony, that’s no good!” </p><p> </p><p>“What ceremony?” </p><p> </p><p>Gen kneeled down the tub and softly caressed the omega’s cheek. “Well, you’re marrying the King tomorrow, so of course there’s going to be a ceremony!” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” </p><p> </p><p>“No one told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one has spoken to me! That knotheaded alpha just robbed me! I-I…”</p><p>Gen sighed and brushed away the omega’s wet locks. “He needs to marry an omega…” His smile was soft and sincere, understanding a bit the kid’s confusion. “And you’re the first one he has ever liked. He gets sick with other omega’s scent, but yours is special...or at least for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I can’t get married...I’m only twelve!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no age for love, is it?” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno was shocked at the beta’s words, how in the world was he going to get married to a King? To an alpha? He hadn’t even had his first heat yet, not it looked like they were caring about that; it all seemed like a horrible nightmare and there was no way out. </p><p> </p><p>“The sooner you accept it, the better you’ll feel.” Gen hummed softly and stood there, paying careful attention to what the maids were doing to the young omega; they were scenting his pale skin with floral infused oils and brushing his hair with the finest shampoo for his silvery locks to be bright and stunning. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess there’s no other option, right?” Xeno tried his best to stop crying, but it was getting hard. “When’s the wedding?” At least he hoped to gain some time before the big day, even think about a whole escape plan; ask Senku for some help, anything!</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Gen pressed both palms together and a cute smirk showed on his face. “Tomorrow at noon!” </p><p> </p><p>“WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?” Xeno tried to stand up from the tub, but all the maids held him down while he kept kicking and crying to get out. “I can’t get married! No now, not with him, please!” </p><p> </p><p>The beta sighed deeply. “It’s what the King wants, so really. Get some rest and tomorrow you’ll feel better.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s impossible...it’s…” His black orbs opened widely when he noticed the maids were spreading his legs open and he tried his best to cover his small member from all the stranger eyes. “Leave me alone!” </p><p> </p><p>“I told you they need to get you ready…” Gen slid one hand down, curling one finger around the silvery pubic hairs that were barely growing. “The King wants you completely clean, no hair but the one that’s on your hair…” </p><p> </p><p>“No! Fucking pervert!” </p><p> </p><p>The beta sighed deeply and snapped his fingers for the maids to lift the omega’s body out of the tub; the kid kept cursing and crying but there were too many hands for Xeno to do a thing. HIs small body was tossed against the mattress and maids were holding his arms and legs apart for them to keep doing their job. </p><p> </p><p>Gen was also there to help, he had some hot honey on his hands and with a wooden spatula he covered the omega’s groin with the honey, allowing the maids to press some cloth strips. “Don’t move or it’ll hurt more.” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno’s eyes were filled with tears, but he suddenly stopped moving, looking up at the ceiling while he took some deep breaths. He started screaming the moment the beta started removing the cloth strips; it hurt and his skin was red and sensible, but the maids immediately started massaging his body with more oil ointments to ease the pain. The omega just didn’t know how he was going to endure it all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Is my omega ready?” Stanley asked while getting ready in front of a mirror. A black single-breasted tunic with red facings and gold piping, with yellow cuff slashes. Dark trousers with a scarlet stripe; the King was also adding all his medals and badges. He had fought in many wars and battles since an early age and it was surely a great honor to port them all on his wedding day. </p><p> </p><p>“The maids are applying the final touches.” Gen cheerfully said. “</p><p> </p><p>“Did he drink it already?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. I was waiting for him to be inside the room with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Stanley softly chuckled. “Give him the drug already; I heard from the maids that he was a bit difficult last night.” The alpha shrugged his shoulders. “So if he’s in heat, he won’t fight it back. He can think a bit more a week after the wedding, but I don’t want him to be a brat in the middle of the ceremony.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” The beta bowed to the King and silently exited the royal chambers. </p><p> </p><p>It was part of the job; he surely felt a bit bad for the kid, his whole world was changing in a matter of seconds and he didn’t even had a say in the matter, but of course the King wasn’t going to let go the first ever omega that didn’t cause him to feel nauseous about their scent. It was sweet and mind-breaking. </p><p> </p><p>Gen gently knocked on the omega’s door and just the maids answered with a “Come in.” Of course the kid wasn’t in the mood for such a thing. </p><p> </p><p>“How is the future Queen feeling?” He happily sang once he stepped inside; noticing the girls were doing their best in wiping away the constant tears that were ruining the pretty makeup. Xeno was barely wearing something; a white sphinx halter bra with a sphinx thong that was hardly hiding his small length. The omega was tightly embracing himself, his cheeks were blushed deeply and not from the makeup, but by the constant embarrassment of being forced into that sort of fabric. </p><p> </p><p>“Do I really need to wear this?” He shakily asked once Gen approached him. </p><p> </p><p>The beta softly gave him a glass of water, the drug was already inside. “Drink this. You’ll feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You keep saying that and it isn’t true!” Xeno whined but he accepted the glass, taking small sips while he tried to calm down the constant hyccups. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I just know this is something new and different. I know you’re afraid, but trust me, dear. The King is a really nice alpha.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a gentleman!” A maid said. </p><p> </p><p>“And he’s so handsome. Any omega would die to be with him!” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about that, I just want to go home.” Xeno whined, but kept drinking the water; it was somewhat calming his senses. “Do my parents know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they have been invited.” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno’s dark orbs shined brightly as he turned his face to glare at the beta. “Really? Aren’t they mad? What do they say?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re proud of you.” Gen stood behind the omega and started braiding his hair. “You look quite ridiculous with the pompadour, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up! Your style is horrible.” Xeno’s heart was beating fast. “Why are they proud? Weren’t they mad? They need to rescue me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sweet pea.” Gen squeezed one of the omega’s cheeks, while he continued braiding his hair. “The King gave them some golden coins in exchange for your hand. They’re happy to see you with him; it’s a great honor, don’t you get it?” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno could literally feel when his heart stopped beating. So there was no real way out of that weird situation; he wanted to keep crying and wailing, but he didn’t see the point in doing that either. The albino just remained there, looking at his mirror’s reflection as the beta picked up half his hair to arrange it in a cute braid. </p><p> </p><p>Time was passing slowly and once Xeno was ready, Gen and the maids put on some silver sandals on his feet. He was just looking down, softly playing with his fingertips as he was led outside of the room and into the endless castle’s halls. </p><p> </p><p>The anxiety was running his mind, the fear center of his brain got more interconnected and more adrenaline and cortisol was flooding his body. Thoughts were accelerating inside his head and his arms were protectively trying to cover a little bit of skin as he felt completely exposed. Xeno wanted the million thoughts to slow down so he would be able to breathe, but it was impossible. </p><p> </p><p>The beta opened a door and Xeno felt worse than before. It was a room full with people; everyone inmediately turned around to see him and cheer for his presense. Xeno hated it, every single bit of it; Gen took his wrist and slowly walked him towards a couch and that was when the omega wanted to cry all over again. </p><p> </p><p>“Why is a couch here? Weren’t we getting married?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re already married.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! I didn’t…” </p><p> </p><p>“The moment the King choosed you as his mate. It was a done deal, there wasn’t a need for anything else; the townspeople and the nobles need to see your union for it to be complete.”</p><p> </p><p>Xeno is left shivering right there as strangers come by to meet him and congratulate him on a thing he didn’t understand. He hated every second of it and the omega feels tears daring to run down his cheeks as he was getting desperate and more anxious by the second. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everyone got quiet as the doors opened yet again. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno felt how his dry was becoming dry and he averted his glare to avoid looking at the alpha; although his strong scent was invading every inch of the room. </p><p> </p><p>The people bowed to the King, but Stanley ignored them all, just quickly walking to kneel down in front of the omega, holding both of his hands and purring to get his attention. “My wife.” </p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t married…” Xeno pouted, feeling his voice was breaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want us to have an official wedding, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t…” The albino took a deep breath. “I don’t want to be married to you...this is so...I just...can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Stanley lifted the omega’s face and looked into those black eyes that were filled with the deepest shade of the richest earth. “I’m sorry, dear. I guess you’ll need to get used to this, because there’s no turning back.” The alpha leaned closer and kissed the albino’s lips. “So you accept me willinfully...or I’m raping you every single day of your life. Choose wisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Xeno’s body was burning by the sudden kiss. It left his mouth parted and his whole body was screaming for him to get closer to the alpha. He was looking into the eyes that resembled a deep blue sea and suddenly his breath was coming in gasps as he almost felt like blacking out. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley’s hands were sliding down, touching his legs and getting deep into his thighs; the thong doing nothing to cover his cock. Xeno hated it, how his body was slowly answering to the alpha’s lewd touches. “Please stop…” He said while pressing his hand on top of the alpha’s. “I-I don’t...I’m not even in…” But yes he was; the omega looked down between his legs, noticing how some slick was already dampening the thin see-through fabric and making a small mess right beneath him. “This…” He took a deep breath. “This isn’t normal. I hadn’t had a heat before…” </p><p> </p><p>“Is this your first heat, darling?” Stanley purred even more, squeezing the burning thighs and getting closer to the omega’s neck; everyone was watching them and Xeno closed his eyes as he hid his face on the blonde’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes…” Xeno felt like slowly dying; his body was screaming at him to do something, there was a willing alpha right beside him, but he was scared to even make a move. </p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel?” Stanley was caressing the omega’s braided hair, inhaling deeply to enjoy the floral scent that was slowly making him crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“Weird...and wet.” </p><p> </p><p>“What an honor to have your first heat with your King.” Stanley’s own cock was painfully throbbing against the fabric; he softly moved his body, sitting himself on the couch and unbuckling his belt to free his hard long length. </p><p> </p><p>The guests' eyes were on them, they were whispering and paying attention to the King’s movements; it was common for royal alphas to show their union to their people. Stanley just hoped for Xeno to start obeying and not making a scene. </p><p> </p><p>“See? I’m hard for you...you smell amazing.” The alpha lifted the omega’s body and sat him on his lap, pushing his own knees apart to make space for the little one; the blonde pressed the omega’s ass cheeks on his own groin as he rested his chin on the albino’s shoulder and his hands were carefully touching every inch of skin. “Everyone loves to see your pretty body...we can give them a small show for now, don’t you think? Your body is screaming for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“No…” Xeno tried to keep his eyes shut as he rested his back on the alpha’s strong chest; the scent was intoxicating for the young omega, a sweet mix of bergamot, pink pepper and lavender. “Please...don’t touch me…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you don’t have an option, darling.” Stanley softly bit the omega’s ear lobe and groaned a bit when feeling how the slick was already coating his hard cock. “You even seem so ready. You really want to give everyone a show. Don’t you…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No…” More tears were ruining his makeup, but the albino was slowly feeling how his body was betraying him; he had always feared the day of his first heat, but he thought he would be spending it alone, inside his nest and with some toys...not on top of the King’s cock. Xeno mewled higher when the alpha softly moved asida the thong’s string, making him feel even more vulnerable. “Wait...wa....”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait any longer.” Stanley just started sinking down the omega’s body. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno started moving his arms, trying his best to push the alpha away and throwing his head back. “It hurts...no...wait!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, stop moving and it’ll stop hurting.” Stanley gripped both hands on the omega’s fatty hips and he moaned loudly when the pink void gradually expanded to admit his pulsating cock; he could hear the omega’s ragged breath as his wet shaft gradually disappeared into the clenching confines of his eager hole. </p><p> </p><p>The slick was amazing, his smooth tunnel hugged his cock as the alpha began buckling his hips up. “You’re so tight…” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno’s body was pleased and afraid at the same time. It hurted like hell, but his omega self was happy to be granted such a great gift. “No…”</p><p> </p><p>“How does that feel?” Stanley grasped the omega’s chin and forced the albino to look at his blue glare. “Good? Is my wifey feeling good?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a...fucking...pervert.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re my fucking doll.” Stanley pushed the omega forward, in front of everyone, forcing Xeno to press his hands on the cold tile floor as the alpha lifted his hips, pushing his cock harder inside and gripping his hips tighter. </p><p> </p><p>There was the characteristic sound of skin slapping against skin that was echoing across the whole room; Xeno’s body was happy to receive it fully, pushing back against the alpha to swallow the remainder of the slippery cock, but his right mind wasn’t enjoying it at all. It was just so confusing, too many emotions at the same time and the albino felt like drowning in a glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley was loving every second of it. Xeno was the first omega he was truly enjoying; loving his scent, his body, even his bratty mouth, but he was sure that after spending his heat together, the young omega could start to like him a bit better. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha resumed quick thrusts, resting his hand on the albino’s back as his cock slid in and out with deep hard strokes, fully disappearing between the round mountains. “I love seeing you like this. You say you don’t want it, but your body is dying for my knot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knot?” Xeno softly turned his face to glare at the lustful alpha. “Please don’t knot me...I don’t want to get pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I need an heir, right?” Stanley laughed and gave a spank to the pinkish meat. “You don’t have a say in that, brat.” </p><p> </p><p>The omega kept moaning, hiding his face between his arms as the alpha did whatever he wanted with his body; as the thrusts kept intensifying, the albino started finding some pleasure within. His walls were desperately clutching for the cock that was spreading him open and lewd sounds were escaping from his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley reached one arm to gently squeeze the omega’s balls, chuckling when his mate started mewling higher; his small cock was cutely bouncing and making a mess on the floor, but the alpha felt so close already. He wrapped both arms on the albino’s chest and brought Xeno back to sit on his lap; legs wide open for every guest to admire how the omega was still swallowing his cock. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha leaned closer to Xeno’s neck, pounding harder against his body and sucking so eagerly on the scent gland, until it was pink and swollen. The omega couldn’t stop crying, now less than ever as he felt it so close, how the blonde’s fangs were already teasing at his skin and by feeling the knot forming deep inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“I hate...you…”</p><p> </p><p>“You love me…” Stanley laughed and right when he felt his knot popping inside and painting the omega’s walls white, he sank his fangs and moaned right after savoring the sweet metal taste. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno threw his head back, resting it on the alpha’s chest; the knot was hurting him, but he felt so good while receiving a huge load of cum. So good to be true, so good that he couldn’t believe it was what he needed to fully scatter a string of pearls right in front of everyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice job.” Stanley was lapping on his newly formed claim mark, feeling proud of himself. “You sure came a lot...I’m sure our guests loved to see your orgasm face…” He chuckled and turned the omega’s face to meet him in a feverish kiss, just delving his tongue inside to dance with the younger one’s. “You also have a sweet taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Xeno didn’t want to talk, not more at least. His small body was trembling on top of the alpha and his hands slid down his stomach to touch the bulge that was forming; he could feel the cock inside him, filling him to the brim and making him his. </p><p> </p><p>Everything happened so fast. </p><p> </p><p>The townspeople started congratulating them and once the knot deflated, Stanley scooted him up between his strong arms; the King waved everyone goodbye and exited that strange room. Xeno hid his face on the other’s shoulder, still whimpering and silently crying; normally he used to have a big mouth, but for now he didn’t feel like talking. </p><p> </p><p>He gasped when the alpha threw his body against a mattress, but at least was more comfortable than the couch where he was shown-off to everyone. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I go now?” </p><p> </p><p>Stanley laughed at that question as he started removing every single piece of garment to hover on top of the smaller body; his lips were already sucking and kissing on the neck that proudly portrayed his still red claiming mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Go where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Home…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute.” Stanley began tearing apart the omega’s small lingerie, they didn’t need it anymore and it wasn’t really covering a thing. “This is your new home.” </p><p> </p><p>“But my parents…” Xeno hated to cry, even more to feel the hot fat tears running down his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Your parents are so proud of you…” The alpha spread apart the omega’s legs and softly pressed on the stomach, just to admire how his cum was leaking out of the winking hole. “They were there, they witnessed everything and even gave me their blessing.” He chuckled. “Even your small lettuce-hair friend was there. He was a bit shocked, but he needs to know at this age how a real alpha looks like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Senku?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know his name, but sure.” Stanley didn’t ask for permission, he just pushed his cock’s head right at the omega’s entrance and started rocking his hips, just glaring how the smaller body was whining and twirling under him. “Relax and it’ll stop hurting…” He touched the omega’s forehead. “You’re burning, it’s normal for your first heat. The knot will help you relax.”</p><p> </p><p>The King’s sex drive had the kind of power that roared with the lightest of touch; he loved to show his power and control, touching the silky skin and forcing their bodies to slap against each other. Xeno just stood there, his teary black orbs were looking up at him, constantly asking why or begging for him to stop, but the alpha didn’t care. This was the first time that he was truly enjoying to mate with an omega and he wasn’t going to waste this heat. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno was now trapped between four walls, hating how his own body was melting away and scared at the raw intensity of his new lover...well, new husband. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to ignore the mouth-to-mouth kisses, but the King was insistent, delving his tongue inside and forcing the young omega to dance with his own as they were breathing fast and their heart rates were menacing to escape from their bodies. Then before Xeno understood what was happening, his body was starting to somehow like the rough treatment, moving slowly and bucking his hips up as his inner omega was begging to feel a little bit more. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno felt his hand enter from below, gripping his thighs, moving fast; their tongues were entwined in a kiss and the alpha was still inside, changing his breathing with every single thrust and forcing him to moan louder than before. It felt different, but the omega didn’t have more strength to try and fight him, he was just laying there, allowing that alpha to do whatever he pleased. </p><p> </p><p>The warm cum made him mewl and his walls desperately clamped around the knot that was forcing him to reach another orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up…” Xeno felt tired, his eyelids were already begging to close. </p><p> </p><p>“For your first heat and your first knot, you surely are good at taking everything.” Stanley turned their bodies around on the mattress until the omega was resting his head on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t like I had an option…” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but that’s what I like. That’s your duty to obey me.” The alpha curled his fingers on the messy silvery locks. </p><p> </p><p>“I…” Xeno bit his lips once the waterworks started functioning again. “I just don’t want to get pregnant…” </p><p> </p><p>“Really? But we need an heir.” </p><p> </p><p>The omega did his best to push his own body away, but the only thing he could do was to sit on the alpha’s swollen knot, whimpering by how it was brushing against his prostate and filling every inch of his wet hole. “I’m twelve! You had already taken everything from me, I don’t want a fucking pup!” </p><p> </p><p>Stanley sadly smiled and caressed the kid’s puffy cheek. “Fairly well, I’ll ask the maids to bring you some morning after pill, because we ain’t stopping.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know! Fucking pervert.” Xeno pouted, but he unconsciously started moving his hips, twirling them a bit to feel the knot that was deep inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cute.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the week was like a small routine. Xeno barely slept and ate, it was more the alpha taking care of him and making sure that he stayed hydrated during the whole ordeal; Stanley would softly press the glass of water against the omega’s lips and he would take small sips. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha would also let him rest during small moments, caressing his damped hair and giving him some grapes or crackers to munch while his knot deflated. Xeno was starting to like it somehow, to even need it; he would wake up at night, whining and crying when the knot left him all empty and burning inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Alpha…” He mewled, crawling on the bed and seeking for the thing that was already making him feel so good and complete; it was hard to get used to a knot, but now his body was craving it. Even if he still cried during some time or begged for the King to stop. It was all so confusing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m here…” Stanley was feeling proud, loving how his dear omega was slowly turning towards him; his cock was well received through the tight rim of muscles and the kid kept repeating his name over and over again. “You’re so pretty...such a good omega by taking me whole.” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno was barely there. He couldn’t think straight and just had a blurry vision as the heat was taking control of his body. </p><p> </p><p>His thighs were burning and his small cock bounced so cutely with every single thrust; Stanley forced countless orgasms out of his body until he couldn’t produce any more milk. Dry orgasms felt weird, but Xeno was still craving them, at least it made him feel better. </p><p> </p><p>A whole week passed and the omega had trouble opening his eyes; it took him some minutes to finally sit on the bed and wipe away the sleep from his tired orbs. His guts twisted when noticing the alpha was fondly asleep right beside him; Xeno couldn’t help it, he softly caressed the King’s cheek and removed some messy goldilocks away from his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Stupid alpha…” He muttered while thinking he was quite handsome and pretty at the same time; Stanley had the appearance of a soulfire sparking against the ice. Xeno removed the covers from his body and looked down, noticing the new red marks and purple bruises that were decorating his once white skin. </p><p> </p><p>The omega tried to stand up from the bed but he miserably fell to the ground; his legs were still stiff and shaking after the whole week mating with the alpha. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley heard the loud thud and softly chuckled; he quickly stood beside the omega. “Need any help, darling?” </p><p> </p><p>“No! Fuck you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fuck myself, but I indeed can keep fucking you.” He laughed hard and loud before lifting the slim body between his arms. “It was your first heat and knot. It’s normal for your body to feel weak.” Stanley was purring and walking them inside the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>The place was big enough for them and the King started running the bath tub with warm water before placing Xeno on a small stool; he sat by his side and grabbed the shower head, playfully rinsing the omega’s body and helping him get rid of the dry cum and slick. “Better?” He asked, but the omega tried to ignore him. “I know that you’re mad. You are able to think for yourself, surely heats are a primitive instinct and there’s nothing else in your mind besides begging your alpha for a pup…” He squeezed some shampoo on top of the albino’s head and he started rinsing his own body. “But not you...you begged for some pills. I gave them to you in-between meals, so don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not expecting that from you.” The shower water came as a perfect rain, warm and steady, awakening his sour skin in all the right ways. He also started massaging his scalp with the shampoo. </p><p> </p><p>“Good!” </p><p>“You’re such a brat…” Stanley surely was hoping to get to know the kid better. They were legally married by his own royal words, but he was starting to like him a bit more; that mouth of his, without fear of getting punished was to die for. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re such a pervert! Fucking a twelve year old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re my mate and that’s that. There’s no turning back, so I at least hope that you enjoy your stay here.” The alpha scooted him up once more, softly sliding his body inside the tub and smiling when the kid immediately relaxed after soaking in the heated water. “Nice, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Xeno closed his eyes for a bit and leaned his body against the rim, feeling how the water was hugging every inch of skin, so gently, as he breathed in the aroma of the bubble bath. “Yeah. I didn’t have a tub back at home.”</p><p> </p><p>“One can get easily used to these sweet things.” Stanley joined him, staying on the other end to give some space to his mate. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I can get used to you…” Xeno hugged his knees and turned his dark glare to the side. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley swam a bit, just to get closer, but without touching. “What can I do to win you over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It’s impossible.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s impossible, dear.” He softly turned the omega’s face and lifted his chin for their eyes to meet. “I’m going to court you. Make you mine and make me yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking pervert…”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m your pervert.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A month passed and Xeno was starting to find his way through the castle. Stanley gave him free reign to walk around and do whatever the hell he wanted; at least that sort of liberty felt nice. </p><p> </p><p>He started inviting Senku over and both continued with  their silly experiments, they just had the rule of not blowing up anything inside the castle...they could use the gardens, though. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he really courting you?” </p><p> </p><p>Xeno rolled his eyes and nodded, his dark glare was focused on his work, mixing some hydrochloric acid solution with a sodium hydroxide solution; Senku was in charge of using a pH sensor to monitor it. </p><p> </p><p>“And have you...uhm…” Senku was really curious as a fellow omega; he never brought up the scene that he witnessed during Xeno’s ceremony, but he still wanted to know a bit more. “Bedded with him?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not that it’s any of your business, but...yeah.” The albino’s cheeks were burning brightly. “We spent my heat together and sometimes he wants to...do it at night. Not all nights, but like three-four times a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“And do you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting used to it.” Xeno sadly smiled. “How’s the experiment going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty well.” That was Senku’s sign to cut off the topic; his best friend was now a Queen, but one that didn’t love his alpha and didn’t have any interest in ruling over a whole kingdom; at least he was happy to still see his friend. It somehow felt normal. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno didn’t really know what to think about his new life. It surely was a big change; he hadn’t even seen his parents, Stanley just told him that they were receiving a monthly income for allowing their kid to be the King’s wife. Lucky bastards. Most parents were annoyed to give birth to an omega son, since they couldn’t aspire too much in life, but Xeno surely turned into their small gold mine. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley didn’t force him to wear dresses. Xeno was happy to stick with his pants and shorts; the King still allowed him to have an education and the omega was happy to attend his classes inside the castle, cheerfully waiting for his tutors at the library and learning more there than back at his school days. </p><p> </p><p>The alpha also invited him to join him inside the throne room, having set a smaller throne by his side where Xeno proudly sat and played with his feet that couldn’t touch the ground. He was able to see a new side of the King, one that he didn’t know. Stanley always took on the role of chivalry to the world, to talk and bring out peace and love inside his kingdom, wanting the best for every single citizen. </p><p> </p><p>“Together we should achieve more than I ever could do by myself.” Stanley said while kissing the omega’s hand. “You’re bright and intelligent. I really think you can flourish our kingdom. I need you, Xeno.” </p><p> </p><p>And the omega blushed brightly, feeling a strange warm sensation coursing through his body. Perhaps that’s the way love is, or at least supposed to be, raising one another even higher, bringing out the best in each other. Xeno felt slightly weird, but he nodded. “I...I want to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Stanley smiled and kissed those puffy pink lips that he had learned to adore and devour, happily starting with his mate’s classes and lessons to be a proper and elegant Queen. </p><p> </p><p>It took some time for the Queen in person to be much like the King. In the alpha’s kingdom there were no ideas such as the Queens that belonged inside fairytales; Stanley strangely believed in some sort of elegatarianism and strong leaders with a sense of duty, sacrifice and protection. So he set his best tutors to teach the young omega the ropes; quickly Xeno learned it all, how to rule a kingdom along with his newly found husband and to even have a proper etiquette to present himself at elegant dinners and parties.</p><p> </p><p>Villagers started gossiping about him, how Xeno turned into a healthy, strong, decision-maker and freely cooperative mate to the alpha. It was too good to be true and by the age of fifteen, the young omega was starting to develop some strong feelings for his forceful mate. </p><p> </p><p>“You truly now know how to take care of me during my rut…” Stanley panted, tightly gripping at the fatty hips while thrusting over and over again. “My omega…” His knot had formed for the fifth time that night, filling the pink void to the brim and softly caressing the bulge that was getting bigger as the seconds passed. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno had become more active, a little bit more touchy and his hands were loving to wander up and down the alpha’s strong back, always wondering what Stanley saw in him that fateful day. He no longer cared about the rape, some nights he even started it; shamelessly riding the alpha’s cock until some milk was painting his insides white. </p><p> </p><p>“You like that?” He mewled when the alpha changed positions, forcing him to sit on his cock. The omega’s soft pink tongue was gliding smoothly up and down Stanley’s jawline and neck.</p><p> </p><p>“I like you…” Stanley lifted his head and feverishly kissed him, drinking every incoming moan and squeezing the Queen’s ass cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you sure have been a persevering pervert.” Xeno whispered through gritted teeth as the member was already making him see stars and hold on deeply into the alpha’s embrace as their skins moved with a new and intense rhythm. The omega’s pink void was clenching around the cock, almost reflexively as their dance continued. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you still...want to take them?” Stanley groaned, feeling a bubbling sensation coursing through his body; his body was burning him alive and it surely would have been unbearable if it wasn’t for his lovely mate. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I don’t want your pups…” That was a constant topic between them, but Xeno didn’t feel ready; he still thought he was too young to take care of someone else, but the albino was truly feeling something else. When he saw the deep blue sea, it was as if space and time had become the finest point imaginable...as if time was collapsing into one tiny speack and exploding at light speed. </p><p> </p><p>“That hurts to hear…”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care...knot me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the one in rut.”</p><p> </p><p>“KNOT ME!” </p><p> </p><p>Stanley softly chuckled and bucked his hips harder, holding the omega’s hips and sinking him over his forming knot over and over again until it perfectly locked inside, pouring yet another warm load as he sucked and nibbled on his claiming mark. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Xeno always took the pill. It was part of his routine and at least Stanley respected that. </p><p> </p><p>The falling in love continued and intensified. Each time was harder than the last and everytime that they shared the bed, the feelings were getting deeper, more complete and more bewitching. </p><p> </p><p>At seventeen Senku asked him. “Why don’t you have pups with him? You have truly accepted your role as Queen and both of you need an heir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I still don’t feel quite ready for that step.” They passed their silly teen explosions and were more focused in discovering a more deep understanding about the space; loving to spend some nights just looking through a telescope and counting stars, admiring constellations and thinking about life away from them. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s painfully obvious he fell head over heels for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think so?” Xeno was resting his chin on his palm, taking notes and letting his friend dictate whatever he was seeing up in the sky. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone knows the King is devoted to his young Queen.” The blonde chuckled. “I’m always walking around town, I heard the gossip and people are expecting to see you pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I want to feel more like a wife and less like a sex-doll with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the King has passed that point since so long ago.” Senku chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno kept thinking about that, his inner instinct was screaming at him to avoid the pill, to let his omega side take over and to make love to his husband that night, but he gripped his hands tightly and shook away that thought. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Stanley never stopped courting him. Giving the omega everything he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>When the alpha needed to travel to neighboring kingdoms, he sent a flower for each day he wasn’t by the omega’s side. When Xeno became sick with the flu, Stanley took care of him, wiping away the sweat and even spoon-feeding him when he was too weak...and on Xeno’s eighteen birthday, the alpha changed his throne for a bigger one, dripped in gold and bejweled with shining rubies.  </p><p>Stanley’s love and affection never changed, even if he remained childless. There wasn’t a thing that the alpha wouldn’t do to keep his mate safe. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever think you have to ask for my affection...because you don’t.” He whispered one night that they were cuddling together, just looking through the window as Xeno pointed out to his favorite stars. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have to ask that. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know?” Stanley purred and nuzzled his nose on the omega’s swan-like neck. </p><p> </p><p>“That you love me. Even if we never said it out loud.” Xeno giggled and pressed his body against the other. “I know…” </p><p> </p><p>Stanley got a hold of his mate’s face and turned his body, so they could meet face to face. “Really?” He chuckled and kissed his nose’s tip. “I just didn’t want to overwhelm you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, almost six years had passed since you kidnapped me…” Xeno cupped the alpha’s face, brushing their foreheads together as he began purring. The more time they spent together, the more love Xeno was giving him and the more he had bursting inside his heart...it even felt strange, but he was liking it. His love was multiplying and he bit his lip, taking a huge breath before saying it out loud. “I love you…”</p><p> </p><p>The emotion in Stanley’s eyes was fathoms deep, yet they carried the warmth and life of the sunlit surface; they had a thousand hues of blue and a small touch of hazel that was shining in soft arcs. “I also love you...the best day of my life was when I scooted you away from the town…”</p><p> </p><p>“I did hate you.” Xeno kissed his lips; it was still a bit rare for him to start the affection. “But after my first heat, you started giving me my place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I truly saw one Queen on the rough…” The alpha smiled proudly. “You have done a marvelous and elegant work…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad. It’s fun.” Xeno kept kissing him as he had already learn to love those thick and sweet lips of his alpha. “Stan…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m ready…”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?”</p><p> </p><p>“For you to put a pup in my belly.”</p><p> </p><p>Stanley laughed loudly and embraced the omega even tighter, feeling how his own heartbeat was menacing to rip out of his ribcage and even how some crystal tears were forming right in the corner of his eyes. “For real?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat it, pervert.” Xeno laughed and entwined his limbs around the alpha’s body, resting his face against the strong chest and hearing the heartbeats as a steady lullaby. “But yeah...I mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how happy that makes me…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I know.” Xeno feels proud of himself. “No more pills.”</p><p> </p><p>“No more pills.”</p><p> </p><p>When Stanley kidnapped Xeno, the omega thought he had lost his entire world. One that he was trying so hard to hang on to, but then he slowly learned and slowly saw the alpha that was devoting so much love to him. There was something in those blue eyes that was so beautiful, safe and warm at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Xeno could glare at the deep blue sea and knew that he was <em> home </em>. He reached out and made a connection...and he was finally ready to give the final step. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I found myself. And then I found love with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>